Bonded
by CelestialSpiritWizard
Summary: All over the world there are people who have the ability to bond themselves to others. These people are called bonders. Being one of these people natsu has only linked himself to one person Lisanna. After her death he swears never to bond again. But what happens when he creates an accidental bond with a random girl from school? Nalu
1. Prologue

Natsu paced back and forth in his small bedroom. Lisanna hadn't texted him since she left the party and he was getting worried. It usually took her fifteen minutes at tops to drive home and it had been two hours. He checked the dot on his wrist for the tenth time. Navy blue. It was still that damn navy blue. He had never seen it turn this color before. Sure he had seen it turn royal blue and mint sometimes it was light blue or dark blue but never navy.

He had seen it turn pink and purple and green. Hell he had even seen brown. But never had he ver seen Navy blue. He knew what all the other colors meant.

The colors he hated seeing were any of the blues which usually meant crying or any greens which meant she was sick.

Having a bond with someone was harder than he had thought before he linked himself with her.

He could still remember that day. Lisanna had asked him to. She had said since they were best friends they should have one just so they would know what was happening with the other person. Thankfully Lisanna was a bonder too so they both had a small black dot on each of their wrists. These were like tattoos. They would never go away. Even once one of the two bonded are dead. He knew this dot would stay but for some reason he was ok with that. He felt a certain relationship with Lisanna that he felt with no one else.

Having a bond only meant knowing when the other person was in trouble. But their natural bond was so strong that it only seemed like a bonus. Natsu didn't really know what Lisanna was. A friend. A crush maybe. He didn't know and really didn't care. Lisanna was Lisanna. But the heart wrenching thing that happened next made everything seem different. Every memory with Lisanna came flooding back to him. Every picnic at the park. The playhouse in her back yard. When they would play house. Their first year in high school. Everything came back. Because as soon as he looked at his wrist he knew what happened. There was only one explanation when the dot was black.

 **Hey y'all! So sorry I haven'** t **posted I've been in kind of a funk lately and something** **just happened on fanfic**. **net that mad** e **my funk even** **worse** **and** **it** **has** **been** **hard** **to** **write** **being** **all** **depressed** **and** **stuff** **Anyway hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since the death of Lisanna, and Natsu was starting his senior year of high school at fairy tail high. Things had been going pretty smooth despite the loss of his best friend. Even though he had never bonded with someone since he still made numerous other friends. Though none of them could replace Lisanna, they were all so close to him that they felt like family.

The black dot that stayed forever on his wrist was a brutal reminder of his best friend who was taken from him by a drunk driver.

It was the second to last period of the day, when Natsu decided to take a break out by the Sakura tree in the back of the building. The cool fall breeze prickled his back and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Taking a calming breath, Natsu leaned against the rough bark and slid to the ground slowly. Thank god he had this period off. That day had been an awful day for him and he needed this break. And some food. Sadly no food was to be found in his messy backpack meaning he would have to wait until after school to help the hunger that gnawed at his insides.

Another breeze floated by trying to take his hair and clothes with it. Ultimately it failed and Natsu was left with a wrinkled school shirt and soft pink tufts sticking out this way and that.

He grumbled as he fixed his hair and shirt. He did particularly enjoy the out doors. But his usual cubical inside was taken. As a matter of fact all of the cubicles were taken, leaving him with no choice but to take a step into the great outdoors. It was too cold and too windy to be out here.

Natsu grumbled again before closing his eyes.

 _Hmmmm_ he thought _kinda relaxing. Makes me want to take a nap. Maybe the outdoors aren't so-_

 _"_ Eeeep!" A light voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry I didn't know there was a person there!"

It was then that Natsu noticed a pink backpack on his lap and a frightened blonde looking down at it.

 **Wow does it feel amazing to write again like WOW! IM BACKKKKKKK! It's been a month I know but I had some stuff to deal with. First thanksgiving (yay America!) then issues at school then a close family member in the hospital multiple times then Christmas came and it was really hard for my family. BUT NOW IM BACK XD XD XD! Crying with joy right now. Anyways... love you all! Thanks to the people who still follow me and read my stories even though I never write anymore. I live for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The girl was wearing a long sleeved red and white flannel that was made of light material due to the time of year it was. Her long ivory legs were covered in nothing but a pair of jean shorts that barely passed as actual shorts and not underwear. She had long wavy golden hair that was tied into a pony tail at the top of her head and her big brown eyes were mixed with worry and a slight bit of confusion but there was something else there. Wonder.

"Oh no it's fine! Sorry I just came out here to think but I can leave if you want." Natsu said quickly to the blonde.

"Uh it's ok. I usually come here during my off hours but I wouldn't want to push you out," The girl held her hands up in a submissive way causing her right sleeve to fall down ever so slightly revealing a black dot on her wrist.

"Hey there's a black dot on your arm. Why?"

"Oh... I...uh...well I mean-"

"You're a bonder?" Natsu questioned as he shifted his position.

"Ya...how'd you know?"

Natsu held up his wrist to show the black dot that belonged to Lisanna and pointed at it.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She sat down next to Natsu and took a breathe. "This belongs to my mother. She died when I was young. She was the one who taught me." The girl looked down and took a shaky breath before forcing a smile and looking up at Natsu. "Hi! I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you," she cheered as she held out her hand. Natsu took it hesitantly.

"Natsu." 

"Whelp since we both decided to come here might as well be friends ya?" Lucy smiled happily and grabbed her bag as she began to sit up. "Here since we have another hour at least. Well I mean my off hour just started and I'm assuming you have the same one since you're here. Unless you're skipping classes and in that case I shouldn't really be around you. Oh I'm ranting again sorry. I do that. A lot." Lucy stopped to swing her backpack around her shoulders while Nastu chuckled at her random ranting.

"Why are you laughing at me!" She puffed her cheeks out and put her hands on her hip.

"Because you're a weirdo," Natsu continued to chuckle.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Ok whatever you say...weirdo."

The blonde teen let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms. "I was going to take you to lunch but now I'm not too sure I want to."

"Awwww Luce!"

Her face went red at the quick nick name. "Oh come on I was kidding. Where do you want to go? My dad owns like every food chain there is so say the word and off we go!" She shoved her fist into the air enthusiastically and marched off as Natsu muttered a quick "weirdo" under his breathe. Lucy turned around quickly to yell at him for such a stupid remark which he quickly deadpanned by calling her and angry weirdo.

Lucy came back with "hot head" and the name stuck. The entire way to the restaurant Natsu had chosen they bickered about their new nicknames and about who was the weirdest.

As they walked into the restaurant Lucy giggled at the latest thing Natsu had told her.

"Wait you actually shoved hot sauce up your noise as a kid?" Lucy stifled between giggles.

"Ya and it hurt like hell"

"I can imagine," she paused, "hey you never told me about your black mark. I know it's probably hard to talk about so you don't have to. I was just curious."

"Oh yeah. My friend lisanna and I bonded as kids and she died a few years ago."

Lucy rubbed his arm soothingly and stepped forward to order. Natsu went shortly after. Seconds later they both pulled their wallets.

"Oh it's fine Luce I'll pay" Natsu said as he pulled out a card.

"No Natsu you don't-"

"Shut up I am"

"Natsu like I said my dad owns this place. I get a discount."

"Too late." While she was talking Natsu stealthily slipped his card in and paid. He was now putting it back in his wallet.

"Natsu! I said I would take _you_ to lunch. That means _I_ pay. Not the other way around."

"Shut up Luce and go sit down. You can pay me back later." He teased as he grabbed the two cups for drinks and handed one to her.

Something about Lucy just reminded him of Lisanna. And it made him want to keep her close. But he would never admit that.

As they sat Lucy looked at Natsu with interest. "So mister hot head tell me more about you."

"That's sir Natsu Dragneel to you Weirdo."

"Hm Dragneel. Cool last name...sir dragneel."

"Thank you my lady. And what might you be called?"

Lucy giggled. "Madame Lucy Heartfilia," she held her hand out gracefully and Natsu took it slowly.

"Lovely to meet you Madame Heartfilia." Natsu kissed her knuckle causing her to explode into another fit of giggles.

Suddenly a server appeared with two trays of food.

"Thanks." Lucy said sweetly as the server set the trays down and left.

"You know you didn't have to-" Lucy stopped as she looked up to see Natsu devouring the plate set in front of him. "Hey! Slow down!"

Natsu looked up at her with sauce dripping down his face. "But it's sooooo gooood" he turned back to the food.

"Ugh you're a pig!" Lucy whined as she started to munch on her meal.

"And you're the weirdo who wanted to be friends with this pig."

"I-" Lucy stopped not be able to find any retaliation. She gave a loud 'hmf' then continued eating.

 _But at least I have a friend._

 **Yaaaaa schedule for writing! Maybe this will help me not skip weeks and stuff. Love y'all! Enjoy your life!**


	4. Chapter 4

After the two had finished their lunch, Lucy thanked Natsu profusely a few more times before the pair headed back to the school. They made plans to meet at the tree the same time the next day before parting ways at the entrance of the school. Lucy thanked the gods for giving her chance at a friendship and Natsu thanked the gods that he met such a beautiful girl.

In his opinion her eyes sparkled with excitement the way he had never seen before and her laugh gave him butterflies.

It was a bittersweet feeling for him. He had never felt like this before, but in a way he felt like he was betraying Lissana. He knew she was gone but it just felt wrong. He sighed it off however and opted on paying attention to the last bit of class. It was his last period, and he would be able to go home in ten minutes.

Lucy on the other hand was trying her best to listen but couldn't help the thoughts that shifted through her head about the rosy haired weirdo that happened to walk into her life. She felt her cheeks imitating the soft rosy hair of the subject of her thoughts. She scoffed at herself and turned her eyes back to the teacher.

The twos desperate attempts to get the other out of their head seemed pointless. Both of their eyes shifted to the black dot on their wrist. Lucy smiled bitterly at the thought of her mom. She wasn't here to help her with this stupid boy crisis. Nor would she be here. And Natsu frowned at his. It was only a painful reminder of what happened and a small illusion to the thought that he was betraying his best friend.

Both of them sighed.

Ten minutes passed and they both shoved their way out to the parking lot and over to their cars. However they were both very unaware that the other was only two cars down from them. They both pulled out almost simultaneously and proceeded to the line of cars trying to get out. Lucy began nodding her head to the song that had come on while Natsu practically screamed the lyrical of the very same song in the car beside her.

Hearing the voice and finding it comical, she turned her head with a giggle only to see that it was Natsu.

"Nice singing weirdo," she laughed and she turned up the song in her own car. Said teen shifted his body fully in his seat to sing the words directly to lucy who couldn't help but sing along.

And there they sat. The girl with few friends and the boy who lost his friend. Attempting to sing the song that had come on in both of their cars. And for once that pull they both felt from the black dot on their wrists seemed to cease. And they felt normal. And it felt good.

 **Ok so after two years I'm back! I really missed writing and decided to come back so here I am. Sorry for the insanely short chapter I just felt like I had to put something out. I also have had some interesting experiences with males this year and I've decided to write a story about it because it's pretty entertaining. So be looking for that! Until next time my loves! Also if anyone has any suggestions for story's I've kind of hit a wall recently. Thanks!**


End file.
